


Home was Always With You

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Charles Being Concerned, Deathfic, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Pain, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles could only wait for Erik to return home but when he does he wasn't in the condition that Charles wanted. He always never understood why things keeps happening to him but it sure does happened to many times.





	Home was Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, so get your tissues ready.

Erik was supposed to be back home about an hour ago but he never returned. Charles paced back and forth wanting to know why his husband was late but he relaxed thinking he was caught up with work or stuck in traffic. Charles returned to his seat at the dining table fiddling around with the fork and spoon in his hands; Charles had prepared the dinner they were supposed to have, that they suppose to share but as the minutes pasted Charles began to worry again. He looked up at the clock the hung over the fireplace, his face showed a worried look that flashed on his tired face.  
"where are you Erik?" he whispered under his breath giving out a long sigh and the feeling of lost hope began to break him. He closed his eyes to take it all in and just as he did the sound of ringing came close in contact with his ears.

The ringing continued madly. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called combing his hair before opening the door. When he opened the door he was one glad it was finally Erik but surprised of the Erik in front of him.  
"ERIK!" Charles screamed. Erik stood out by the door, an arm wrapped around his waist, blood spreading around him from his head, face, neck and stomach. Erik was covered in various wounds and was bleeding heavy with fresh blood dripping slowly from his body onto the carpet. At this moment Charles wanted to do something but the fear and the horror in front of his froze him to his place.  
"C...Charles" Erik moaned before collapsing into Charles' arms. He held him tightly, his fingers intertwining over Erik's hair, kissing his pale face as tears began to roll down his tired eyes.

Charles took Erik to bed, tucking him in not caring about staining the sheets. He ran to the bathroom, soaked a washcloth with warm water before returning to clean Erik from his wounds. He stayed with him, kissing his husband's lips as he tucked them both into bed.  
"Erik. Erik sweetheart please...if you could tell..."  
"I can't Charles.. I... I can't.. p..please.. tomorrow..."  
"okay... I love you" Charles replied. "I love you"  
Charles touched Erik's bandaged wounds, the blood still seeping through but no as much as before.  
"I.. I... I love. you...too" Erik yawned his good arm wrapping gently around his husband and as they fell asleep the once prepared dinner is forgotten, waiting for another day to start a new.

The morning was fair, the sun streamed in beams into the bedroom and shone brightly upon the couple. Charles woke first, his breath steady and calm so he decided to wake Erik.  
"Erik, darling hey it's morning" whispered Charles kissing Erik's cleaned neck but there was barely a response. Charles shook Erik gently then hard but nothing, it was always for nothing. Charles screamed when he didn't wake and called for an ambulance as soon as possible. He couldn't lose Erik, not today. Not in a lifetime. They tried to save him, they tried to help but it was too late, the doctors couldn't save him, no one could not even him. They watched Charles fall, he fell to his knees, his body shaking and the tears staining his face making his eyes turn red from the crying. Charles screamed and shouted calling them liars not understanding the truth for he never will.

It was all over the news and the truth of what happened to Erik came out. He came out of work, got into his car. He was stopped. He was surrounded. They demanded money. He fought. They took control. They stabbed him, fired their guns at him, strangled him, tortured him. He was a survivor though and Erik Magnus Lehnsherr used all the strength he could muster and struggle back home. Back to Charles because home is not a place. it's the people you care about and Charles is Erik's home, his home forever. Until the very end.


End file.
